


She Blinded Me With Science

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lab Partner, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Hordak knows how he feels for Entrapta but to express it is something else. He needs to let her know just how he feels and he hopes that his lab partner feels the same way.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), entrapdak - Relationship
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	She Blinded Me With Science

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

It’d been a long night. Hordak looked at the ceiling of the basement storage room they’d turned into an impromptu lab in Bright Moon’s basement. Entrapta swung back and forth slowly from the stone arch in the ceiling she had her hair gripped onto as she hummed tunelessly to herself and she typed away at a data pad in her hand. They’d spent the night testing out Adora’s sword over and over in preparation for rescuing Angella that would happen soon but neither showed signs of being tired. Hordak wondered once again how Entrapta managed to keep going. 

Hordak looked down at the chart on his screen and shifted uncomfortably as his exoskeleton clicked a little. It was quiet in the room, a change from Beast Island where they’d been living and working for the past months, and in the silence he watched her swing and thought about these new feelings he had. As he thought, he had to be honest and say they were not new, they had started some time before when he’d first met Entrapta and been enthralled by her mind. To have found someone with whom he could talk with about science and have them not only understand but add on to the knowledge and be someone whose company he enjoyed as well had been such a surprise that he was sure he'd never find it again. 

“I just notified Bow that we’ve got our planning finished up and we’re ready to go,” Entrapta said as she continued to oscillate back and forth above the ground. “We need to check all the equipment though again, especially the power supplies. They’re good but we keep getting those weird spikes off of them. Wouldn’t want that to happen when we’ve got reality peeled open. It’d be spectacular!” 

Hordak looked at her with a serious face and said, “It’d scour the ground to bedrock for hundreds of meters around the epicenter, destroy everything for kilometers around in a firestorm, and possibly cause a permanent ripple in the fabric of reality at the center.” 

“I know! I said spectacular didn’t I?” Entrapta said. 

Hordak gave a smile and said, “You did, partner. We should make sure we install the buffers we got from my sanctum so they can absorb the spikes.” 

Entrapta scratched at her head with a tendril of hair and said, “I suppose we could install those buffers but I know of some here in Bright Moon that we should use instead. They’re older but more robust. The math says they’ll withstand 38.732% more of a transient spike load.” 

Hordak nodded and said, “Are you sure they will allow us to use them?” 

Entrapta tapped her pad and said without looking up, “Well, I hope so since I took them two days ago. They’re over there in the corner.” 

Hordak frowned a little and said, “Partner, we should have more care not to anger our hosts. We are guests and barely tolerated ones at that.” 

Entrapta stopped swinging and looked at him and said, “Are you saying this because the Bright Moon general has set up guard outside our door?”

Hordak looked at her and said, “No, but that is a good example of what I mean.” 

“Well, they’ve always been a bit odd towards me but that’s ok, they’re my friends, even if they make mistakes. Besides, they let us live on Beast Island! The things we’ve learned! The things we’ve found! We would have taken  _ much  _ longer to build our ship if we hadn’t been there!” Entrapta said with excitement. 

Hordak grinned and said, “I know you know it’s supposed to be rehabilitation coupled with a chance to make the island less dangerous.” 

Entrapta cackled and said, “I know but that doesn’t mean it can’t be enjoyable!”

Hordak shuffled his foot for a moment and said, “It certainly has been enjoyable.” 

Entrapta smiled and said, “We have found out so many things! All that tech the First Ones left behind! And the biome itself! I almost want to stay instead of going to space! Almost. Maybe.”

Hordak listened to her as she started listing off pros and cons for going to space and for staying to study Beast Island and remembered the conversation he’d had with his brother a few days before. 

“Brother Kadroh, I do not know how to tell her that she is special to me. She has an intellect that burns hotter than a star. She challenges me, she makes me feel wanted, and for her friendship I defied Prime himself,” Hordak said. “I value her above all else. I wish to let her know this and to let her know that it is not just friendship I feel towards her. How do I convey this?” 

Kadroh smiled at his brother and said, “Brother Hordak, I know how you feel. She truly is one of a kind. Should we ask our other brothers? They’re engaged in The Great Reckoning but they’d be tickled to help out!”

Hordak raised a single eyebrow at him and said, “Tickled? I do not understand.” 

“Tickled! It means pleased. I learned it from Swift Wind!” Kadroh said with a wink. 

Hordak sighed a little in frustration and said, “Well I do not wish to bother them with such a matter, even though you think they would be tickled as you say. I ask you because you seem more knowledgeable about Etherian society and its mores than I. What is an acceptable way to convey that I have an interest of a romantic nature in her?” 

Kadroh nodded and said, “Ok, I am understanding what you are putting down in front of me, Brother. Now, there are many ways that Etherians seem to proclaim their romantic interest. My first question would be just how much drama do you want to use?” 

Hordak growled out, “None.” 

“Are you sure you want to use the Etherian way then?” Kadroh said with a little confusion.

“Simply tell me how I should let this jewel of a scientist know that I am interested in her!” Hordak shouted. 

“Temper, temper, Brother!” Kadroh said with a smile. “You could perhaps present her with some flowers.” 

Hordak frowned and then shook his head, “She would not be interested unless they were for a specimen.” 

“A rare and precious mineral?” Kadroh said. 

Hordak immediately dismissed it and said, “No, for the same reason as the last.” 

“Perhaps a construction of words such as a poem for her?” Kadroh said. 

Hordak thought on that for a moment but ultimately dismissed it. 

“We do play word games occasionally, both of the verbal and board variety, but I do not think she would be interested,” Hordak said. 

“Brother, you may be surprised!” Kadroh said. “At least keep it in your mind.” 

“Do you have other suggestions?” Hordak said.

“What do you think she would like?” Kadroh said. 

And then Hordak knew. He knew exactly what it would be but he simply needed to figure out how to make it happen and then how to properly show her his feelings.

In the basement storage room, as Entrapta quickly sorted her list and started applying statistical analysis to it, Hordak went over to a crate and pulled it out. It wasn’t incredibly heavy but it was bulky and he’d worked hard to find it. He thought it would begin to show Entrapta what he felt. He took the lid off and looked at the metal case inside. Suddenly, he could feel her looming over his shoulder. 

“Ooooo, what’s that?” Entrapta said as her hair reached around Hordak with a crowbar and took the sides off. She lifted herself over Hordak and came down on the other side of the box and was about to flip the latches when Hordak carefully sat his hand on top of it. 

“Before you open this, I wish to say something,” Hordak said. 

Entrapta made a chair of her hair, sat back and said, “What is it?” 

Hordak stammered a little and said, “I, uh, I have procured this for you. It is a, um, a gift for my lab partner. For you. To show you I appreciate you and the work we do together. I hope you understand.” 

Entrapta said, “Well thank you! I can’t wait to see what it is now!”

Hordak removed his hand from the lid and she flipped it open and pulled the foam rubber insert out of the top. Nestled inside was a large piece of equipment. Entrapta took a moment before she squealed in delight.

“Is that a micro-fabricator!?” she said. 

“It is. I know you have a love of tiny things and with this you could make many different tiny things,” Hordak said. “It would also be of use if we do decide to go to space. The ship has many small parts and it would be wise if we could do our own repairs and fabrications if we are to follow the more remotely located projects on The List.”

“It’s so great! Thank you, Hordak!” Entrapta said as she wrapped him up in both arms and hair for a hug. 

“I hope you take it in the spirit that I give it to you,” Hordak said. 

“Spirit? Whatta you mean?” Entrapta said. 

“Just that, I wanted to give you something, as a present, and it is important to me that it is important to you and that you should appreciate it and like it,” Hordak said. 

Entrapta leaned back a little and looked at Hordak and said, “Do you need a rest? We have been up a while.” 

Hordak got a little frustrated and said, “No, I do not need rest. I am trying to say something and I feel I am not getting it out right.” 

Entrapta nodded and said, “Oh, I understand exactly what you mean by that. Sometimes I know exactly what I mean and I try to explain it to people and they just look at me strangely and then say it didn’t make sense. It’s not my fault. I know what I said and I know that my words were correct. Is it something like that?” 

Hordak shook his head and said, “No, I do not think I have the proper words to convey this to you or at least convey it to you in the proper way.” 

Entrapta thought for a moment and said, “Should I get a dictionary?” 

Hordak shook his head in frustration. 

“Well don’t force it. I know sometimes I just have to think about it. I know when I’m programming, if it’s not working, I tell what I’m trying to do to the program and I’ll see the issue almost always. It works quite well!” Entrapta said. 

Hordak sighed as he thought just how to say what it was that he wanted to say. Nothing in his life up to this point had really prepared him for making a declaration of love. 

“I’m just trying to say something,” Hordak said. “To you.” 

Entrapta looked sideways at him from where she was rummaging around in the micro-fabricator’s case and said, “It’s ok. I love you, you can take your time.” 

Hordak felt something like a shock run through him and his ears dropped down in surprise. 

“Did… did you say you love me?” Hordak said. 

Entrapta sat up and said, “Of course! Have I not said it before?” 

Hordak shook his head and said, “No, you have not.” 

Entrapta sat back on her hair and thought for a moment before she said, “Well, I’ve felt it for a while. The data is all there that I do. I care about you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I think about you a lot, I want to do so much SCIENCE with you, and there’s the non-rational thoughts I get when I think of something happening to you. So yes, I love you.”

Hordak blushed a little and said, “I love you as well.” 

Entrapta clapped and said, “That’s great! I feel I should probably give you a kiss now.”

Hordak nodded and said, “We should. We can record it for research purposes.” 

Entrapta gave him a look and waggled her eyebrows as she pulled him close with her hair and said, “Then let’s do lots of research, lab partner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I figured I owed the Entrapdak fandom a little happiness after Good-bye, Lab Partner. Heck, I owed myself a little after that one. As to the title, I heard this song the other day and just knew that it was a great title for a little Entrapdak. She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Dolby is the song in question if you'd like to go check it out.


End file.
